Black order down
by MakioMine
Summary: Kanda vuelve a la orden para convertirse en general y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presento en este momento, no ha olvidado su deuda, no obstante ahora sabe muy bien que lo hará, dentro de la leyes de la orden oscura. Mientras trabaja para lograrlo cae ante el amor por segunda vez... aparecen nuevos exorcista y nuevas aventuras y Allen sigue buscando la verdad.


** llevaba dias queriendo hacer un fic de D. gray-man, aprovechando que Hoshino tal vez nunca terminara el manga u.u, comencé casi desde donde quedo la historia. pero para tener a Kanda como protagonista, es que su belleza siempre me cautivo.**

**aviso: -Habia planeado hacer Yaoi, pero desistí, creo que solo Kanda y Tyki hacen buena pareja, sus elagancias se complementan. **

**-hay presencia de Ocs que hice con mucho cariño.**

**-y escribí este fic, con mucho respeto se que hay muchas parejas en -man creadas por los fans, tolerancia, espero les guste. **

* * *

**ROSE RED.**

Su vista estaba perdida, atreves de una de las ventanas de aquel castillo de apariencia pura y consagrada de estilo inglés, pero no era más que una fortaleza que la separaba de sus amados amigos: Allen Walker, Johnny y kanda, habían desaparecido, mejor dicho escapado y ahora la orden los buscada para eliminarlos, soltó un largo y condenado suspiro que se llegó sus sonrisa, lejos donde estaban ellos. Camino por esos largos pasillo de suelo cuadriculado negro con blanco, se topó con unos científicos que no conocía, ahora haba tantas personas que no conocía, también tenía prohibido el acceso a la sección científica, una vez más la estaban separando de sus queridos amigos, su todo, su mundo y por el cual ella luchaba, taconeo hasta las escaleras iría a su habitación, que otra cosa podría hacer.

Krory, Miranda y Lavi estaban de misión y solo estaba ella esperando a que llegaran, también Marie, Shaoji y Timothy traerían consigo el nuevo exorcista que habían reportado, las fuerzas de la orden estaban menguando, hubieron demasiadas bajas en tan poco tiempo, fue tanto así que los altos mandos estaban considerando seriamente el trato que tenían hacia ellos los exorcistas, irónico ¿no?

Se tumbó en su cama, tenía una espaciosa habitación femenina ¡como si la necesitara! Era muy poco el tiempo que permanecía en ella, habían reestructurado demasiadas antiguos defectos en tan poco tiempo, no sabían en que estaban pensando los dirigentes, pero seguramente sería para explotarlos como siempre lo hacían, ahora tenía un extensa colección de zapatos y de vestidos de todas índoles pero guardaba cada uno de los uniformes que confecciono Johnny, eran sus tesoros y los cuidaba como tales.

Tubo un sueño desgarrador pero al menos no estaba sola tenía su inocencia, desde que la había aceptado, había ganado una gran aliada y compañera, tocaron la puerta, y una voz hablo sacándola de su pesadilla, era la secretaria de su hermano, la mujer que hacía de Komui trabajara, Brigit, si ella estaba allí podía ver a su hermano.

No desperdicio ni un solo segundo.

-Lenalee necesito que ayudes al nuevo general que llegara hoy- le dijo su hermano con una su hermano con una expresión muy seria, poco habitual.

-¡si hermano!- su hermano le había dicho que, el general ya había llegado y se encontraba en el ala oeste del palacio, salió pronto de la oficina, sería útil para su hermano eso la hacía feliz. Cuando abandono la oficina Komui abraso su escritorio y lloro desconsolado, estaba enviándola directo a cuidar de un hombre y sus complejos estaban aflorando, completamente arrepentido de su decisión.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y se encontró con el general Tiedoll y junto a él kanda, esto la tomó por sorpresa, estaba justo frente a ella, en el ala oeste.

Corrió a hasta él y e tomo la ambas manos, estaba tan contenta de verlo, y no le importo la mueca mal educada del joven, era como si su corazón desfragmentado, se le pegaban unos trozos, no tenía palabras ¡el general! Se dio vuelta sin soltar al moreno.

-general Tiedoll ¿ha visto al nuevo general? Me dijeron que estaba aquí-

-querida Lenalee lo sostienes con tus manos- luego añadió – los dejo debo ir a encontrarme con mis discípulos deben estar por llegar- salió de ecena con rapidez, dejándolos solos.

Lo soltó en un acto reflejo para llevar sus manos a tapar la gran o que dibujaban sus labios, el moreno alzo una ceja.

-no es para tanto- le dolían sus brazos por la inocencia, pero estaba mejor, mucho mejor, y todo porque había vuelto a la condenada orden oscura.

-kanda…-se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

-quiero meditar ¿Dónde puedo hacerlo?-

-por aquí- lo guio tras el último ataque y como el arca estaba ligado al edificio se decidió no moer la orden a otra ubicación, y gran parte del edificio estaba en reparaciones, entre ellas la antigua habitación de kanda, se perfecciono las barreras en cada puerta del arca, para evitar visitas inesperadas de los Noé y akumas –esta será tu habitación- le entrego una llave –pronto llegaran los chicos- le dijo lo cierto es que se estaba conteniendo para preguntar por sus dos amigos que faltaban.

-¿estás sola?- vio como ella asentía, abrió la puerta y aun dudoso por lo que iba hacer –puedes hacer compañía pero nada de preguntas- la propuesta fue contestada por una amplia sonrisa.

No transcurrieron más de veinte minuto hasta que este rompió el silencio.

-estas preocupada por el moyashi y por Johnny- esos ojos violetas estaban suplicantes, con una mano alejo la cara de la chica que había roto el aguante de cercanía física del japonés –se encuentran juntos, Allen cuidara de Johnny no tienes que preocuparte-

Sonaba muy seguro, y así era, confiaba que Allen conseguiría librarse de su dilema regresando a la orden, además no lo nombro pero sabía que el muerto inspector link velaría en su lugar por ambos, no podía darle esos detalles a la exorcista, le causaría problemas, vio como ella volvía a su posición de relajo, meditando con una gran sonrisa. Algo que había estado ignorando era el tamaño y los muebles de la habitación. Cama de dos metros, baño personal, una gran ropero, cajonera, velador, un escritorio con lámpara… ¡qué halagador! Pensó, estos viejos cada vez están más chalados. Lenalee se puso de pie para marcharse, se hacía tarde.

-baja a cenar kanda- le dijo esta.

-solo si no hay fiesta de bienvenida- le provocó una risita a Lenalee quien planeaba hacer una por su ascenso, que perspicaz era.

-con una condición- espero que le prestara atención –que me ayudes con las dos fiestas que siguen-

Este suspiro, como odiaba las aglomeraciones de gente pero peor era cuando era dirigida en tu nombre y no puedes abandonar hasta que haya acabado –hecho-

Como dijo Tiedoll sus discípulos llegaron pronto Shaoji, Marie y Timothy llegaron de su misión en Londres, una supuesta bruja estaba sembrando el terror y múltiples muertes envolvían a la misteriosa mujer.

Fueron terroríficas noches donde mujeres y sus hijos desaparecieron y luego fueron hallados muertos no obstantes luego de haya uno de los dos con vida y mal herido, un plan idóneo para crear nuevos akumas, la bruja en cuestión según los habitantes era la culpa, una joven mujer que recorría las calles nocturnas de Londres vistiendo finísimos vestidos rasgados con una sombrilla, una muy particular desprovista de tela, solo contaba con esqueleto metálico, auto proclamada bruja. La orden oscura ordeno traerá la bruja de inmediato cuando los habitantes informaron de los ataques, no porque se tratar de los ataques sino porque era una potencial portadora de inocencia.

Tiedoll la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ella entro primero, a la espera también estaba la general Kloud esperando a su pequeño Timothy, junto a Emilia, quienes educaban y estaban a cargo del malcriado niño. La bruja era mujer joven de unos veinte y algo años, contextura muy delgada y estilizada, sus extremidades amenazaban con romperse al más mínimo tacto, superando el metro con setenta en un vestido victoriano rasgado por doquier, con su sombrilla bajo con mucha elegancia las escaleras tras la puerta del arca, esquivo los brazos de Tiedoll y se abrió espacio empujándolo con la sombrilla.

-impresionante tiene muchos artículos de mi interés- se dirigió a las dos mujeres que estaban de pie esperando al niño.

-¿te refieres al arca?- pregunto Kloud quien tomo la mano de la mujer que se extendía para saludar cordialmente.

- si, por supuesto- escucho como Timothy se estaba quejando, los tres exorcistas cargaban con sus cosas: Marie y Timothy traían maletas con ropa, y Shaoji traía muebles en su espalda, que eran tantos que parecían que se habían traído toda la casa –cuidados con esas cosas, hay pociones y no querrán saber qué es lo que hacen-

-Mine Kloud, general, ella es Emilia- señalo a la joven

-Eileen Lambrini, la bruja de Londres

-me acompaña para que le designe su habitación y también a su maestro- Kloud le indico porque pasillo, y miro a Emilia para que se hiciera cargo de su discípulo.

-burocracia ¿eh? –siguió el camino obedientemente.

Dejando a los hombres con el dilema de sus "cosas", Komui esperaba a la nueva exorcista en la habitación que tenían a Hevraska, para registrar la compatibilidad dela usuaria, también presente estaban los cuatro generales, Winters Sokaro, Mine Kloud, Froi Tiedoll y Yu Kanda quien lucía su nuevo traje de general, para sorpresa de todos los presentes Eileen no huyo de Hevraska, se dejó tomar y no opuso resistencia.

-compatibilidad del 78%, inocencia del tipo equipamiento-hablo Hevraska al dejarla en su sitio.

-podemos cambiar eso, para que sea del tipo cristalización- hablo alguien que nadie esperaba tener en ese momento, Malcon C. Leverrier.

-leve..- alcanzo a decir Komui.

-repugnante- dijo para así la recién llegada pero lo bastante fuerte para que su manifestación fuera escuchada por todos.

-eso es imposible en este momento, el usuario debe estar en un estado de competa armonía con su inocencia y aceptarla para que eso ocurra ¿no creo que quiera crear más caídos inspector Leverrier- dijo kanda para sorpresa de todos.

Este se giró para abandonar la sala –entonces a su debido tiempo- no contento sin antes tener la última palabra, cuando se fue, Komui se giró mirando de oreja a oreja a Eileen ahora era su turno, a ver si ella resiste sobrevivir al loco dirigente de la central oscura. El hombre chino saco su famoso taladro y con su sonrisa maléfica se abalanzó sobre la sombrilla de la joven, que era su arma anti akuma, esta reacciono por temor y lo activo, el resplandor verde ilumino la sala, la sombrilla se extendió y recubrió, quedando como un manojo de cuchillas mortales a merced de su portadora, golpeando de lleno el taladro.

-¡au!- se quejó Komui –yo pensé que ibas a necesitar otro contenedor- lloro en memoria de su taladro.

-¿pero qué intento jefe? ¡No toque jamás las pertenencias de una dama!- desactivo su arma, volviendo a ser su tétrica sombrilla.

-¿algún general que quiera asumir su responsabilidad por ella?- pregunto gimoteando Komui,, Tiedoll quien a la vista de todos ya estaba apelando por ella.

-¡no me gustan los hombres viejos, estoy a favor de un hombre joven o bien una mujer!- dijo muy altanera y removiendo su peinado, Tiedoll aun agitaba su mano con la esperanza.

-yo paso, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Kanda dando media vuelta.

Mal de él tenía que ir a ayudar a Lenalee con los detalles de la fiesta que darían el día de mañana, Marie lo estaba esperando por los pasillos.

-Marie no estás en enfermería- tenían olor a medicina pero no había rastro del tratamiento.

-no, no fue necesario- siguió a kanda pues este no se detuvo –la señorita Eileen curo nuestras heridas antes de volver-

-Ya veo- no muy interesado en la chica, pero al menos no le había dejado una mala impresión como le pasaba con muchos de los "nuevos" – no te encariñes aun- apelando a que quizás su estadía en este mundo fuera más corta de la esperada.

-Kanda- toco el hombro de este, espero que este se volteara -¡felicidades!-

Este sonrió irónicamente, y le puso la mano sobre el hombro de Marie, su código, su forma de agradecerle, entraron al comedor abarrotado de científicos comiendo, el moreno hizo una mueca, Lenalee no pudo elegir un horario menos concurrido, hicieron la cola para el almuerzo pero se decidieron Kanda fue a la mesa donde lo esperaba la chica rodeada de pretendientes mientras que Marie fue a con Shaoji, Timothy y su tutora. La mirada asesina de kanda disipo varios asientos en la mesa, solo los que no conocían su temperamento se quedaron.

-¡Kanda! Y apelaste por tomar a la chica nueva como discípula- con su sonrisa de bienvenido a la mesa.

-no- puso su bandeja de tempura, tomo la taza de té – me hare cargo del equipo que dejo Marian- agrego con mucha tranquilidad. Eso conmovió a la chica, Kanda había madurado un resto desde que volvió de ayudar a Johnny.

-¿y que te pareció?-

-no está mal- esto ruborizo a la chica ¿a qué se refiere con ese comentario?

-es tu tipo- este arrugo en entrecejo, ya lo hizo molestarse.

-no me refería a eso- intimido con la mirada uno de los científicos que se quiso dar de chistoso, ahuyentándolo antes de su cometido –me refería como exorcista-

-y yo te pregunte como era, como luce- inflo las mejillas.

-no sé, como Miranda cuando llegó pero no-

Los exorcistas pronto fueron a descansar, siempre deben de cuidar sus fuerzas, comer bien, y descansar cuando pueden, pero a Lenalee no parecía importarle mucho la hora, estaba guardando las últimas decoraciones que hizo, según Kanda debían ser un tanto tétricas, unas calaveras y preparar una iluminación penumbrosa, estaba en ello cuando sono por los parlantes el nombre de Kanda y el de ella, citados en la oficinal de Komui.

Minutos después cruzaban el arca para llegar a Italia, Florencia lugar donde se encontraban: Lavi, Miranda y Krory en una misión de reconocimiento pero habían tenido problemas con la presencia de varios nivel cuatro, y un sujeto no identificado que estaba presentando problemas en la misión, asumían que se podría tratar de un Noé. Las calles reposaban durmientes, sin transeúntes, según los golems estaban cerca cubiertos por el time record.

-debemos eliminarlos antes de ir a por ellos- saltaban por los techos de las casas con las inocencias activadas para llamar la atención de los akumas.

-¡sí!- aumentaron la velocidad y ambos fueron hacia distintos puntos.

Miranda resistía como podía la fatiga había usado mucho ya su técnica pero Lavi se hallaba muy herido y si desactivaba su técnica este podría desangrarse.

-lo siento Miranda ese tipo me tomo desprevenido-

-no te disculpes Lavi nadie pudo sentirlo- le dijo esta.

Ambos hombres estaba sentados uno al lado del otro, fuera del time record estaba el hombre que les había fastidiado la misión estudiando la extraña manifestación, no tocaba el suelo ni tampoco flotaba volaba puesto por que tenía alas, una las negras aterciopeladas, sintió a unos calles más abajo como se desmoronaban unos edificios, hizo una mueca de disgusto y fue a ver si eran esas molestas criaturas otras vez, los exorcistas dentro de la barrera también sintieron las explosiones, Krory se levantó.

-Lavi cuida de Miranda ya debieron llegar los refuerzos iré ayudar-

-¡yo también!- pero lo jalo Miranda, negándole con la cabeza ya estaba muy herido para seguir sumando más heridas.

Las explosiones se provocaron cuando kanda y Lenalee estrellaron ambos akumas con los que peleaban entre sí, las inocencias cristalizadas estaban absolutamente a otro nivel, mas rápidas eficaces y letales, reaccionaban con mayor facilidad a las necesidades del exorcista en la lucha, sincronizadas de tal manera que funcionaban como la electricidad de las neuronas, el cerebro de ellos quería más fuerza, la tenían. En una batalla desigual en el aire y en la tierra, se intercambiaron en varios oportunidades sus oponentes hasta que los destruyeron por completo, sin dejar rastro de ellos, apareció un tercero pero un hombre alado se interpuso en el camino de los dos.

-ese debe ser el entrometido- dijo Kanda furioso porque le habían quitado su presa.

-no parece un Noé- dijo ella, mirando con admiración era un ángel negro, hermoso a la luz de la luna.

-Lenalee ve con los demás, deben estar heridos- no quería irse, pero tenía razón los otros debían estar en apuros, se llevó el golems y a una velocidad supersónica salió de escena, desordenando el pelo de Kanda.

-¡tú maldito que haces quitándome mi presa!- grito Kanda para llamar la atención del italiano.

Krory venía siendo perseguido por un akuma pero al menos se encontraba a unos metros de donde se levantaba la polvareda, de entre el polvo salió el hombre que se interpuso en la búsqueda de la inocencia, y kanda quien venía atacándolo a él y al akuma a dos espadas, la segunda ilusión de su arma anti akuma era distinta a la anterior, estas brillaban rojas y sedientas por sangre.

-¡soba-man!- que gusto de verlo habría añadido si estuviera en modo desactivado.

-¡no te quedes parado atrápalo!- grito este confiándole la tarea, se giró para acabar con el akuma.

Obedeció, sin más, Krory en cuanto a batalla era el único que podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sin ningún otro armas más que si mismo, hace poco estuvo entrenando aquella extraña técnica que le permitía a su sangre salir de su cuerpo, ahora era el momento mientras perseguía al hombre alado, rasgo su brazo saliendo sangre, la cual de inmediato se convirtió en una fiel replica de él, con dos Krory él hombre pronto sucumbió. Preparado y listo para darle el golpe final, Kanda le freno los dientes con su Mugen, la replica sostenía al italiano y el verdadero Krory quedo estático.

-te dije que lo atraparas no que te lo cenaras-

-¡sácame el vampiro de encima!- le grito este nervioso, sin dejarse de mover.

Ambos Kanda y Krory estudiaron las alas en la espalda de este, era curioso, y extraño nacían naturalmente de su espalda, caían al suelo si se les tiraba.

-no siento aura asesina ¿sientes olor a akuma o Noé?-

-ahora que lo preguntas no, solo a sangre de akuma y no es uno de ellos- agrego Krory.

-¡todos son vampiros! ¡Déjenme ir!- había dejado de atacar con sus alas ya que los exorcistas no se veían afectados por ellas, kanda le pego con el mango de la espada dejándolo inconsciente, tras eso Krory desactivo su inocencia.

-ha sido tiempo Kanda-

-me tome unas vacaciones- tomo del cuello de la camisa al hombre y lo arrastro -¿Quién está herido?-

-Lavi, este sujeto lo ataco justo cuando nos encontramos con los akumas-

Al llegar al lugar Lenalee ya había pedido abrir una puerta del arca para tratar lo antes posible a Lavi y que Miranda descanse, entraron al círculo de la inocencia con el bulto arrastra.

-¡Yu!- grito Lavi y de una patada Kanda lo volvió a su sitio –regresaste…- se quejó en silencio.

-¿porque lo trajiste Kanda?- dijo miranda quien le tiene un poco de miedo pero sentía más miedo por el hombre desconocido.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la orden, Lenalee fue a llamar las enfermeras Lavi sonreía como idiota, sus heridas se desatarían en el momento que miranda desactivara su inocencia, Krory vio a la extraña mujer, usaba medias parecidas a la que usaba su querida Eliade.

-¿quién es ella?-pregunto nunca antes la había visto.

-es nueva- aun tenia al hombre inconsciente del cuello de la camisa y probablemente seguiría inconsciente por falta de oxígeno –miranda ahí vienen las enfermeras deja ya a este sino terminaras a los cuidados de tu enfermera favorita-

Dijo esto y como acto reflejo, miranda desactivo, le temía mucho a la enfermera jefe, Lavi se desangro en el acto, a los ojos de Eileen, quien por primera vez en todo el día se le vieron los ojos, los abrió tanto como pudo, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, parecia una rosa roja desojándose, tan frágil como sus pétalos al viento. Camino rápido en dirección del desangrado, Krory y Kanda lo sostenían, la sangre navego por el suelo, tenía el estómago completamente agujerado y unos órganos colgando, un brazo con una fractura expuesta, obligo al japonés a poner un poco de su sangre en el estómago antes que muriera por desangramiento, pero este estaba que aullaba de dolor, la mujer saco un bolso de mano que tenía enredado en él vestido.

* * *

**yo estuve buscando algo de lectura: Kanda por Lenalee pero no encontré mucho, por eso creen este fic. aunque no soy partidaria de esta pareja, como dije me gusta un poco mas que vaya a por Tyki, pero no me quedare con las ganas, en otro ifc me voy a complacer. pero por ahora a cuidar este.**

**si te ha gustado dejame un ****Reviews**** CON TU IMPRESIÓN )**


End file.
